Anakin and Ahsoka
by purplewillowtrees
Summary: Ever wondered what the Master and Apprentice do in their spare time. Wonder no more, witness their day to day lives including taking Ahosoka to the Dentist, going to the Cinema and much more. Just a small series of drabbles about Anakin and Ahsoka! Enjoy. Newest Chapter: The Magical Cupcake P2
1. Chapter 1: The Dentist

**The Dentist **

She ran. The white flashes of the corridor walls flashing by her, the light streaming in through each crack in the windows that followed her, lightning areas of the marble floor. She skidded across the wet floor that had just been cleaned by a cleaner droid and fell to the floor, crying out in pain as she stubbed her toe against the wall. Picking herself up Ahsoka turned round to see no one following her 'Must have lost him' she thought to herself gleefully as she walked down the corridor towards the archives. From behind her, where just seconds ago she had turned to see no one there a shadow appeared, tall, dark, mysterious. He spotted her and came running towards her, in his hands were a pair of binders. Ahsoka turned just in time to feel the warm hands slip round her wrists, the hot breath on her face and the feeling of the binders snap onto her delicate wrists.

"Master do we have to go!" Ahsoka whined to the shadow, her voice pleading and hopeful.

"Sorry Snips but you need to go" Anakin pulled his padawan along with him, who in turn was bearing her canines at him whilst shivering with anticipation and fear. They walked through the bleak hallways of the temple, passing many Jedi who in turn were ushering younglings and their own padawans places and came outside onto the landing bay. Anakin chose a speeder and pulled Ahsoka onto it behind him, who was struggling under her master's grip.

"Ok Snips, I'm going to take your binders of but you have to promise me that you won't run" Anakin said sternly looking into his padawans eyes, his blue eyes filled with seriousness.

"Fine master" Ahsoka felt the binders unclip from round her wrists and turned to run, a massive smirk etching onto her face until she felt Anakin holding onto her wrist and strapping her onto the speeder.

She felt the wind rush through her lekku and across her face. Anakin's hair smacked her face, the strong smell of men's shampoo filling her nose as they pulled outside the building. The building that would haunt her nightmares, the tales she had heard from it were frightening. Outside it was tall and white with many speeders and hovercars parked outside. Anakin's own face became pale as he walked towards the door, pulling Ahsoka along with him who was struggling to get away. Sighing he resulted in picking her up in a fireman's lift and carrying her through the door.

The annoying sound of the average dentist music filled Ahsoka's ears as she screamed at the top of her lungs whilst Anakin dumped her onto a chair and sat beside her.

"Shut up Snips, its just a check up" Anakin hissed under his breath towards his still screaming padawan.

"But Master, I've never been to the dentist, I've heard all the stories." She said, lowering her voice as the door opened and a young twi'lek girl came out of the room, holding the side of her mouth and groaning in pain. She grimaced as she looked towards Ahsoka who recognised her as Lina Mintor a fellow padawan and apprentice to Master Fisto. Anakin pulled out a hologram and began to play his consol, podracing 3000. Ahsoka began to twiddle her thumbs and heard the doors open revealing Obi-Wan looking above her.

"Are you alright young one" he asked he gently.

"Master Obi-Wan I don't want the dentist"

"I know young one. Trust me Anakin hates the dentist too. And me" he chuckled to himself as he recalled the memories of binding his padawan to the chair so the dentist could see his teeth and then him biting their fingers because he didn't like the feel of the rubber gloves.

"Mr Kenobi" a young woman about the same age as Obi Wan, perhaps slightly younger came out of the room. Obi-Wan's face went slightly pale as he stood up and walked into the room. 'Alone again' Ahsoka thought to herself miserably.

About five ten minutes later Obi Wan came out of the room smiling and laughing with the dentist.

"I mean all the sugary stuff children put into their mouths these days, its just unbelievable." The dentist said to Obi Wan, flashing him a smile and spinning her short brown hair in her fingers.

"Yes well I'll see you in six months" Obi Wan said giving her a wink that made her blush. Ahsoka gave the thumbs up to Obi Wan who smiled in return and nodded to her.

"Miss Ahsoka Tano" Ahsoka felt her head become light-headed as she stood up, her master holding her up as he felt the slight shift in the force coming of her.

"Come-on Snips" Anakin said, slowly moving her towards the dentist.

"Now Miss Tano, I need you to open wide and show me your teeth." The dentist said. The dentist's name was Ruth and she was thirty-two, just a few years younger than Obi-Wan. Ahsoka opened her mouth for her, shaking slightly and butterflies moving round her stomach like a wild fire.

"Well you pass out fine Ahsoka. I've not seen teeth like yours from your generation for years." Ahsoka smiled to herself.

"Yeah, she spends like four minutes in front of the mirror brushing her teeth" Anakin joked.

"Yep. Got to blind those droids with this smile when I slice them in half!" She said, giving him a slight push.

Anakin made for the door but felt a warm, smooth hand hold his wrist.

"Not so fast Mr Skywalker, it's your turn." Anakin whimpered and Ahsoka began to grin. This would be funny.

Obi-Wan ushered some more younglings down the corridor whilst making sure the ones behind him were still there. He was leading his meditation class outside today seeing as it was nice. Around him the busts of many a famous Jedi bore down on them all as they walked down the corridor. Then he heard laughter. The laughter was loud and was one of those laughs that would make you want to laugh. Then he laughed.

"Master Kenobi, you missed the greatest thing ever!" Ahsoka said, holding her side laughing.

"Me and Ruth had to use his own binders against him and bind him to the chair to keep him there. And then, and then the best bit…" Ahsoka stopped and fell to the floor, crying with laughter as she saw Anakin coming down the hallway holding his mouth.

"He had to have five fillings and I thought he would scream the dentist down. It was soooo hilarious!"

The both of them held their sides laughing as Anakin groaned out in pain, taking his hand of his mouth to reveal a massive swollen check from the cotton wool stuffed in his cheek. A small cough brought the two back to their senses as Master Yoda and Mace Windu came up behind them. The two of them looked at each other and looked towards the three of them.

"Anakin's just been to the dentist" Obi Wan said, holding in another laugh.

That was all they needed to know!


	2. Chapter 2: The Cinema

**Anakin and Ahsoka: Go to the cinema**

"No Luke I am your father"

"That's not true, that's impossible"

"Search you feelings, you know it to be true"

"No noooooooooooooooooooo!"

"BORING!" Anakin's voice boomed throughout the cinema, giving him glares from others watching the film.

"Master shhh you're ruining the film" Ahsoka hissed into his ear. There they were. Sitting comfortably in front row seats, giant popcorn box's in one hand, 'pick a mix' in another and cokes floating in front of them. They watched, many hid at the 'scary bits', many cried at the deaths and Anakin sat bored with his head resting on his knees.

"Snips I thought you said this would be good" Anakin whined.

"It is Skyguy, you just don't get the plot" Ahsoka whispered getting hushes from all directions pointing at her.

"Yeah Snips, shhh trying to watch a film here!"

Ahsoka sighed, it had been only yesterday when she had taken him to see Star Wars: A New Hope. She remembered him crying his eyes out when Obi Wan died and ran to him, hugging his legs as though he was afraid of letting go. He tensed up at the mention of Tusken Raiders. No idea why though! Senator Organa cried continuously when Alderaan was blown into smithereens and hugged the planet for so long it was bound the explode! Now they were here watching The Empire Strikes Back, Anakin was bored out his mind, he laughed at seeing Yoda so much older than he is now and he was still trying to find Rex with no luck.

"Master you don't even like this film" Ahsoka implied as Anakin huffed again.

"I'm out of popcorn Snips!" Anakin whined again at the top of his voice getting more glares. Ahsoka shoved her popcorn box into his hands, causing some of it to fall onto the floor. Anakin shoved a handful of it into his mouth gleefully but after a minute spat it out over the person sitting next to them, covering him with spit and popcorn.

"Ewwww salted popcorn. I only like toffee" Anakin complained, turning to popcorn box onto Ahsoka's head, getting salt grains stuck in her lekku and montrals.

"MASTER!" Ahsoka shouted out at the top of her voice. Anakin giggled like a small child and drank some coke, the noise spinning round in Ahsoka's head giving her a headache.

2 hours later

The film had finally ended and Anakin walked out first, laughing his head off after remembering seeing Han Solo frozen, his expression making him giggle. Ahsoka walked out after him, her lekku covered with popcorn and salt, 'pick a mix' dolly sweets were stuck to her top and coke laced her face.

"Master why did you have to start a food fight?" Ahsoka asked, brushing of some popcorn from her lekku.

"I didn't mean to Snips" Anakin said with a small giggle.

"Urgh!"

Ahsoka stormed past him, pushing a few people out of the way as she walked out the door.

"What?"

Anakin rushed out after her, looking out for her force signature but couldn't find it. He sighed and took a speeder from the front of the cinema and drove of.

He pulled outside of Padme's apartment and ran inside. Behind his back he had a packet of pick a mix to give to her. 'She'll be so happy!' Anakin thought to himself joyfully as he barged into the room to see Padme sitting on the sofa.

"Anakin"

"PADME!" Anakin ran to her and shoved the 'pick a mix' packet into her hands giving her a small shock.

"Pick a mix Ani, really!" Padme said putting the packet down beside her.

"So how was the movie?"

"Film Padme, it's called a film! And it was great, Han Solo was frozen in carbonite, Luke found out the Darth Vader is his father and Leia Organa looks better than ever!"

At that he got a glare from Padme.

"What?"

Padme shook her head and placed her head onto his chest.

"Hey Padme, if we have kids we should name the boy Luke"

"Whys that Ani?"

"Because I want to say to him 'Luke I am your father!' like that awesome sith lord Darth Vader says in The Empire Strikes Back!"


	3. Chapter 3: Babysitting

**A new Chapter has arrived! So for such a long wait i had no ideas at all so here is the tale of Baby-sitting!**

**I do not own Star Wars, Anakin or Ahsoka but i do own Mrs Byron's and Ben!**

* * *

**Anakin and Ahsoka: Baby-sit**

"Ok and I will be back around 10:00 pm" the woman said, collecting her purse and giving Ahsoka a quick kiss on the cheek. "Now whatever you do don't give him cookies, coffee or let him watch reality TV shows like Big Brother, you do not want to see what happens"

"Of course Mrs Byron's, little Ben will be safe with us" Ahsoka said, picking up Mrs Byron's coat and placing it round her shoulders.

"Thank you darling, I'll talk to you when I get back"

Mrs Byron's looked round quickly and ran through the door, her long blonde hair coming out from her bun, her screams of either pain or happiness echoing round the street.

"FREEDOM! SWEET SWEET FREEDOM!"

"O.k." Ahsoka said to herself as she closed the door and went into the living room, flicking the TV switch on.

"Master Skywalker you come out now" Ahsoka called out to a cupboard behind her, listening as the door slowly creaked open to reveal a pale looking Anakin.

"Is he…is he gone yet Snips?" Anakin asked looking round the room cautiously.

"I think so Master"

"FOUND YOU!" the sound of a high pitch voice stung Anakin's ears as a small little boy jumped onto his back, pulling him to the floor with a giant bang.

"Get of you little nerf herder" Anakin cursed at the boy, pushing him of his chest as he brushed himself off.

"Master you can't say that" Ahsoka said with a gasp, rushing round the sofa and picking up Ben in her arms letting him nuzzle his head in her chest.

"Oh yeah, watch me Snips" a slap across his cheek turned him silent as Ahsoka held one hand over the little boys ears and the other striking his cheek.

"Ok I shut up now" Ben giggled as he reached out playfully and slapped Anakin's cheek softly, feeling the smooth skin brush across his skin Anakin smiled slightly as he ruffled Bens hair.

"Ben what do you want to do?" Ahsoka asked gently, putting him down on the floor and crouching to his height.

"Play play" Ben said pulling hard on Ahsoka's lekku making her cry in pain."

"Pay back" Anakin laughed high-fiving Ben who stared in confusion.

"Very funny Skyguy" Ahsoka grumbled giving him a slight punch on the shoulder.

"Hey!"

Anakin turned back to Ben who stared up at the two of them, his large green eyes glazed with wet tears. 'Oh crap he's gunna cry' Anakin thought to himself as he moved away from the child.

"Are you tired Ben?" Ahsoka asked gently, watching as he nodded and slowly dropped of to sleep.

"Aww they're so cute when they sleep" Anakin simpered as Ahsoka picked up the sleeping child and placed him into his cot.

"See Master babysitting isn't that hard"

_**(Two hours and 6 toilet breaks later!)**_

_"Now young Skywalker, you will die"_ the sudden sound of screaming echoed round Ahsoka's ears as she turned towards Ben's room and rushed in, looking over the side of the cot. She watched as the little boy's chest exhaled slowly making her shake her head. She returned to the living room to see a cowering Anakin with a pillow clasped to his chest.

"Master it's only a movie" Ahsoka said shaking him roughly.

"Don't kill him" Anakin shouted out still crying continuously. Little did the two of them know what was going on in the kitchen.

_**(In the kitchen)**_

A small rustle sounded from inside one of the food cupboards, pattering footsteps echoing round, jars smashing and munching sounding around the room. Laughter erupted from one of the cupboards as Ben peeked from one and slowly crawled out.

"Sockie" he called out, bringing Ahsoka's attention to him.

"Ben what are you doing in here" Ahsoka called out, rushing to his aid and bringing him from the cupboard.

"Hungry" he said.

"Hold on" Ahsoka began to rummage round the cupboard when a sudden thought drifted into her head. 'What was it the Mrs Byron's had said?' she thought to herself.

"OH YEAH!" she pulled out a pack of chocolate chip cookies and took two out the packet.

"Here ya go" she watched as he sniffed them, gave them a small lick and stuffed them into his mouth.

"There we go all better now" she picked him up and took him into the living room where Anakin had turned off the film they had been watching and replaced it with Big Brother.

"Ooh its elimination time" Ahsoka said, putting down Ben and leaning into the TV screen.

"I think Kalifa going to go" Anakin said, pointing towards a pretty looking woman who's face had obviously been airbrushed!

"No I like Kalifa I think Nadia is going to go" Ahsoka grinned towards her Master, watching as his face turned red.

"You wouldn't dare"

"I dare"

"Would you two shut the fuck up I'm trying to watch" the sound of an angry voice sounded beside Ahsoka as the two of them turned towards Ben who now held a Winston Churchill cigarette in his mouth, taking in deep puffs of it and two woman giggling at his side and ruffling his hair.

"Um Ben?"

"The name ain't Ben babe it's Rodrico"

"…"

"Um Ahsoka did you give him cookies?" Anakin asked.

"No why"

"Well…"

_**(Another 2 hours later)**_

"I'm back my dears, how was Ben?" Mrs Byron's said waltzing into the house.

"He was great just fantastic, besides the fact that he turned into some Rodrico _(said in Spanish accent!)_ and he tried to kill me"

_***Flash Back***_

_"You will bow down to me" Rodrico said, pointing a gun towards Ahsoka's chest._

_"Never that's probably a toy gun anyways"_

_Rodrico shot the gun towards a vase and smashed it into pieces._

_"Ok I believe you" Ahsoka said bowing towards the 'prince'_

_"Good, good now turn on the TV I want to watch Big Brother and see if Nadia gets kicked off"_

_***Back***_

"And he made Master Skywalker a slave"

_***Flash Back***_

_"Bring me more cookies god damn it" Rodrico shouted out to the kitchen, watching as Anakin rushed out in a pink fluffy apron holding a tray of cookies and milk._

_"This milk isn't warm" Rodrico then picked up the milk and threw it into Anakin's face making him run of crying._

**_*Back*_**

"He is now traumatised" Ahsoka said finally, pointing towards a now crawling Anakin Skywalker who held tightly onto his knees rocking back and forth.

"Don't worry, your milks warm now sir" Anakin muttered to himself as he moved to Ahsoka and held onto her ankles.

"Does that mean you can't do next Wednesday then?"

* * *

**Random i know! Anything you want Anakin and Ahsoka to go or do for example ummm... i have no ideas! If you do though suggest them and i will try them :D until next time keep reviewing!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Magical Cupcake P1

**Yeah a new one! Enjoy ^^**

* * *

**Anakin and Ahsoka: The Magical Cupcake**

The rain began to fall heavily round the back streets of Coruscant, the drips from the drains echoing round as a hooded figure came out from the shadows, his hooded head only showing the electric blue eyes shining under the moonlight and perhaps a glimmer of silver from his belt as his sabre swung carelessly under his cloak. A sudden tumble of an object brought him to a sudden stop, his head turned slowly to the source of noise then from the alley beside him two people waltzed out. Two men, for the hooded man they smelt like the strong stench of both alcohol and drugs. The force for him had never failed as he let his legs guide him into the alleyway and find a way to get them.

"Hey you!" the hooded man called out, his hand suddenly extending out to grip his throat. "I want in"

"Jedi!" the man croaked through the grip of his fist.

"Look it is very simple" the Jedi began "All I need is a simple present, something edible. Is that too much to ask?"

The man in the Jedi's grip thought for a moment until he said "I have the perfect thing for you"

"Ahsoka I'm back!" Anakin shouted through their door, waltzing in as though it was a castle, his castle to be exact.  
"Master where in fick namen bist du gewesen?" Ahsoka asked rushing towards him and shaking him hard.

"Ahsoka what the hell did you just say?" Anakin asked, a bout of confusion spreading across his face.

"What the 'where in fick namen bist du gewesen?' bit?"

"Yeah the 'fick namen bist du gewesen'"

"Oh right that! I'm learning German"

"Why?"

Ahsoka shrugged her shoulders and looked at Anakin's hands that were clasped behind his back.

"Master what the fick is that?" Ahsoka asked walking behind him.

"A present!"

"Oh mein Gott a present for me" Ahsoka squealed and snatched the bag out of Anakin's hand whilst Anakin scratched at his head trying to figure out what 'Oh mein Gott' meant!

"Its a... cupcake" Ahsoka felt her face fall at cupcake. "Seriously Master?"

"Yeah what else would I get you?"

"Um I don't know something...normal" Ahsoka sighed and licked the icing of the cupcake slightly, best not let it go to waste. She felt the lemon tickle her taste buds as he tongue glided across it, the sweet smooth texture making her mouth water.

"Master" Anakin looked towards Ahsoka, watching as she was serenading her cupcake licking more icing from the top.

"This is delicious!"

"Why thank you my padawan, I do try!" Anakin said gleefully turning away to hide his smirk. A sudden cry. A cry that shattered his eardrums making him turn back to Ahsoka to find her gone. "Ahsoka" Anakin called out, looking round the room for his young padawan. 'Damn she must have gone into my room, she mustn't find the cats!' Anakin thought desperately. The crying became louder and louder, but it wasn't from a room, it was inside the room he was in. There were no children.

"What the fick, there are no babies in this room except the one that is crying on the floor in front of me who looks strangely like Ahsoka"

Ahsoka! 'Damn it you got me speaking German'

"Wait what!" Anakin looked down to the ground to see the crying baby look up at him, her bright blue eyes, and her little lekku. The markings all like Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka?"

The little girl gurgled and fell asleep.

"Oh scheiße!"

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Magical Cupcake P2

**P2 Of the Anakin and Ahsoka: The Magical Cupcake. This may have one or maybe twp more parts to it!**

**Hope you enjoy and laugh and review please! ^^**

**(I do not own German, French, Greek or Star Wars!)**

* * *

_Last time in Anakin and Ahsoka: The Magical Cupcake_

_"Ahsoka?"_

_The little girl gurgled and fell asleep._

_"Oh scheiße!"_

_Anakin bought a cupcake, Ahsoka learns German, Anakin steals Cats for a living and Ahsoka turned into a baby. This week…_

_Bring on the witch doctor!_

* * *

"OBI WAN!" Anakin shouted into his comlink, getting a static buzz in his ears. No response came to him as he watched Ahsoka sleep in an improvised cot made of rock and salt sticks (Mmmm salt sticks!).

_"Kenobi here"_ Obi Wans voice came from within the comlink, Anakin's face lightning up and then dropping in confusion.

"Obi Wan where are you?" Anakin asked, looking round the room for the voice that strangely came from the comlink. "Are you trapped in the comlink?" "OH GOTT Du bist in einem COMLINK gefangen!" silence fell around him, his panicked face told a picture in less than a hundred words!

_"Anakin, what the hell did you just say?"_ Obi Wan exclaimed through the comlink.

"Oh right, Ahsoka was learning German earlier and it rubbed off on me! It means 'OH GOD YOUR TRAPPED IN A COMLINK!"

_"…Right, you could have just said that!"_

"That would be no fun!"

_"Right…so why did you call me?"_ Obi Wan questioned, his voice stern but concerned.

"Do you know any witch doctors?"

_"QU'EST-CE QUE!"_

"WHAT!"

_"Exactly, its what in French, get with it Anakin!" _

"O.k. yeah witch doctor"

He heard Obi Wan sigh, obviously in deep though as he suspected he was stroking his beard.

_"You could always try…hmm maybe not"_

"OBI WAN!"

_"Ok ok I will give you the number" _he heard his comlink beep and he checked it to see a number flash up in blue.

"Thanks Obi Wan"

* * *

Anakin came to a silver door, rusted at the sides and a now crying Ahsoka rocking in his hands. On the door it said _'Little green witch doctor I am' _

"O.k. this isn't weird" Anakin said out loud to himself as he knocked onto the door, hearing it echo around him. Footsteps came closer and closer until the door opened to nothing but darkness, besides from the torches lighting the bottom of the corridor.

_"Enter to the darkness"_ a voice echoed from the bottom of the corridor, shutting Ahsoka up from her screaming. She looked up at Anakin with a look of 'WTF'ness! Anakin walked through the darkened corridor, hearing the door creak closed behind him and his footsteps echo round him. A light entered the end of the corridor and he ran towards it, feeling the wind brush across his cheeks until…

"Hello and welcome to _'Little green witch doctor' _the witch doctor who is green! Now if you will step this way into the waiting room and the witch doctor will be with you shortly" a tall twi'lek guided him through to a very camouflage green waiting room, her hands clamped tightly round his wrist. "Aww what a cute baby" she simpered to Ahsoka who looked at her in disgust and cried.

"Yeah she isn't exactly a baby, that's why I'm here" Anakin said, an eyebrow rising and a bemused look appearing on his face.

"Of course"

"Κύριε έχετε έναν πελάτη" (Those who don't know but that is Greek!)(It means 'Sir you have customers)

"Why is everyone speaking different languages today?" Anakin said out loud to himself, unaware that he was actually speaking Danish!

"Oh course send them in you will" a croaked voice sounded from behind a large door as the twi'lek gestured for Anakin to stand and bring Ahsoka.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED! Please Review and leave your ideas for future chapters!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Magical Cupcake P3

**Authors Notes - Hey everyone, its the final part of the Magical Cupcake series. I hope you enjoyed the previous two parts and continue reading for more crazy adventures.**

**dark shadow400 (Guest): **thanx ^^ I will consider taking them to the mall. Thank you for the suggestion

**weathergirl17248 (For chapter 4):** Lol yes i agree with you on that!

**weathergirl17248 (for previous chapter):**It might be, i'm so glad your enjoying it, please don't die though! XD

**ShadowMaster77:** Hmm Yoda it may be, your sense may guide you to a swift humour yes!

**Celtice and Dukakis 2016:** Utter panic makes everything better, especially when its in the Star Wars universe. I love the ideas, especially with the misinterpritation of the Bible from Yoda XD

**gabierules: **your welcome, i'm so glad this made you laugh :)

**Jedi-TARDIS-Chick101:** Thank you ^^ I never really considered i was so funny :D This makes me happy XD

**In A Tardis Far Far Away: **Thanx ^^

**Prepare for humour and I am also taking requests for the next chapter. Enjoy ^^**

* * *

**P3! – The final part of the Magical Cupcake series!**

**Last time in Anakin and Ahsoka …**

_"Why is everyone speaking different languages today?" Anakin said out loud to himself, unaware that he was actually speaking Danish!_

_"Oh course send them in you will" a croaked voice sounded from behind a large door as the twi'lek gestured for Anakin to stand and bring Ahsoka._

Ahsoka is still a baby, Anakin picks up German and Danish. He also discovers that Obi Wan has a secret talent for speaking French and baking cookies in his spare time (Oh wait I wasn't meant to tell you that. *Runs away knowing Obi Wan will come skin my hide*)

**(I do not own Star Wars, cats, witch doctors, German or KFC)**

* * *

The mystical smell of something lingered in the air as Anakin walked into the room. For him it smelled heavily like Dagobah as he held onto his nose tightly, still some of it seeping through.

_"Sit you must, breath in the sweet sweet smell of Dagobah you must yes"_ the same croaked voice spoke from the shadows. Anakin slowly sat down, feeling the mud squish between his boots and through his seat.

"Yuck!" Anakin cried out, seeing the mudding patch appear on his trousers.

"My problem that is not. Now your problem, speak to the _'Little green witch doctor' _you will" Anakin saw a pair of bright red eyes open up in the darkness making him jump back in shock. He watched him move slowly into the light until…

"Master Yoda?"

"YODA I AM NOT!" the witch doctor called out, blinking quickly as though he had something in his eye.

"You are Yoda and I will call you Yoda" Anakin replied, a gleam shining in his eye.

"Fine Yoda I am, more money I needed so got a night job I did" Yoda explained "Better than Yularel Poof, work in KFC he does, food poising he gave to Master Obi Wan he did the other day yes!"

"That's why Obi Wan ran of to puke when I asked if he wanted a Twister from KFC the other day!"

Yoda took his red contact lenses from his eyes to reveal his bright green eyes gleaming in the fire.

"Hmm yes well your problem you will tell me"

"Well its Ahsoka. I gave her a cupcake and well… she er turned into a…baby" Anakin explained, pointing towards a gurgling Ahsoka in his hands, stretching out her hands towards the old Jedi master.

"Hmm small problem you seem to have here. Perhaps…" Yoda scuttled off behind Anakin and entered a small room; bottles of liquids and creatures surrounded him as Yoda used the force to bring a few bottles of liquids to his hands.

"Skywalker move you must" Yoda called out, hitting Anakin round the head with his gimmer stick making Anakin rub his head gently. He watched as Yoda mixed up the concoction, curious smells floated from within the cauldron. A sweet smell he felt he recognised floated from it; Padme's hair, her lips the smell of fresh baking from Obi Wan's kitchen. Ahsoka however smelt something different; fresh flowers from Naboo, strong torgrutan soap on Monday washdays and strangely the smell of Lux Bonteri's hair!

"Ma…Master" Ahsoka stuttered slightly, finding it surprisingly hard to bring her words from her mouth.

"Ahsoka? AHSOKA CAN SPEAK! SHE SAID HER FIRST WORD!"

"Shut up Master before I thump you one" Ahsoka shouted, a small frown procuring upon her face. She looked down on herself and tried not to cry out in shock. "Master what did you do?" she questioned watching Anakin's face rise in a blush.

"Nothing" he said quickly.

"Really?"

"Really"

"Ya sure"

"I'm sure"

"Padawan quite you must be if I am to turn you back to full size yes" Yoda spoke from the shadows, a cloud of smoke covering his head.

"You know when you said you didn't do anything. Why am I a fucking baby?" she shouted at Anakin making him grimace.

"Yeah about that"

"When I get back to full size I will kick you so hard you won't be able to sit down for a week"

Yoda walked over, holding a small tube in his paw hand thingys, Anakin doesn't know what they are its not his fault! Anyways. Yoda poured this carefully over Ahsoka's head until a flash of light blinded them and they saw no more.

* * *

**(Two weeks later)**

"Ahsoka I'm back" Anakin called out through the corridor, his voice echoing around him.

"Hey Master" Ahsoka called back from the settee; channel flicking and stuffing her face with popcorn.

"Ahsoka how many times have I told you, no eating between meals" Anakin shouted to her, dropping a paper bag on the floor and tugging the bowl from her hands, spilling popcorn everywhere.

"MASTER" Ahsoka shouted back, tugging it back towards her in a protective stance. Oh it felt good to have everything back to normal, fighting and of course popcorn.

"Hey I got something for you to make up for…what happened two weeks ago" Anakin stuttered using the force to bring the paper bag to him, gripping it gently. Ahsoka looked curiously towards the bag, feeling as sense of dread build over her.

"Master I'm almost afraid to ask"

"Don't worry its not a lemon cupcake" he reassured her patting her on her back gently. "No its something else edible"_ 'Oh God' _Ahsoka thought to herself as she watched his hand dig into the bag and withdraw an object. He pressed it into her hands delicately and turned away, letting her open her hand to see a small chocolate brownie.

"Wow, something better than a cupcake!" Ahsoka exclaimed, taking in the rich smell "It doesn't have nuts in it does it?"

"Of course not" Anakin said confidently watching her take a bite from it. _'I don't think it does anyway'_ he thought to himself nervously, watching as she licked her fingers and smiled. He turned away from her, just for a second and then he sensed a change. He turned round quickly after hearing a meow. '_No Esmerellda get back into daddies room. Stay with the other cats' _Anakin thought to himself. But it wasn't Esmerellda, in fact it wasn't any cat he recognised. "Ahsoka?" Anakin called out, hearing no response except a small meow from the cat below him. The cat scratched his leg, leaving rips in his tunic trousers. He looked down slowly towards the cat and face palmed.

"Oh scheiße!"

**The End!**


End file.
